cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gunman6/List of pages I need to create/edit
STUNTMEN Ben Bray- The Unit, Star Trek, The Blacklist, Iron Man, The Grey, Breaking Bad, Half Past Dead 2, Unknown, Alias, Savages Jon Valera- Bourne Legacy, The Avengers, The Wolverine, The Expendables Tony Donno- Pearl Harbor, over 41 deaths on "24" Eddie J. Fernandez- The Rundown, CSI: Miami, Bad Boys II, Iron Man, Breaking Bad, Anchorman II, Rambo 4 (double), 24, Numb3rs, CSI, NCIS: LA, Haywire, The Mechanik, Limitless, NCIS (double), Spider-Man 3, Agents of Shields (1st & 3rd episodes), The Expendables, The Unit (episode 3), Courage Under Fire, Minority Report, Dexter, Knight Rider, Meteor (2009), The Missing, Half Past Dead 2, We Were Soldiers (plays a soldier seen at the beginning blown up presumably) Jackie Chan- SNL J.J. Perry- 24, Wild Wild West, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And Now You're Dead Eddie Perez- 22 Jump Street Carl Ciarfalio- 24, Star Trek: TNG (double), License to Kill, Commando (likely killed) Thom Williams- 24, Smokin' Aces Carrick O'Quinn- 24, A Good Day to Die Hard, Executive Target, Chuck (?; recheck link) Philip Tan- Temple of Doom, 24, Escape from LA, Chain of Command(?), Batman (?), Showdown in Little Tokyo, Olympus Has Fallen (possibly one of the bombers seen) Jeff Cadiente- Hot Boyz, 24, The Crow(?), Hologram Man, Star Trek: DS9/Voyager, Virus (Cliff Curtis stunt double) Tom Morga- Star Trek appearances Tsuyoshi Abe- 24, Tycus, Chuck(?), Today You Die Derek Lea- The World is Not Enough, Saving Private Ryan, Quantum of Solace, Titanic Arnold Chon- Olympus Has Fallen, 24, 7 Seconds, Three Bullets Simon Rhee- Star Trek Into Darkness, Flags Of Our Fathers, Letters from Iwo Jima, Revolution, 24, Olympus Has Fallen, Anchorman II, Hologram Man, Spawn, 3 Musketeers, Game of Death (see death here along with Esteban Cueto), Red Dawn remake (?), Blade (?) Mark Chadwick - Blade II, The Punisher (2004) George Cheung- Deadly Target, Rush Hour, Rambo 2, Godzilla (1998), US Seals 2, Lethal Weapon 4, The Hard Way, Death Ring, High Voltage Steven Ho- Godzilla (1998) Lin Oeding- Oblivion, 24, Star Trek: Enterprise Esteban Cueto- Game of Death, xXx Don Thai- Olympus Has Fallen, Expendables(?) Ho-Sung Pak- Olympus Has Fallen Will Leong- Revolution, 24, Three Bullets, Dennis Keiffer- 24, Revolution, Live Free or Die Hard (double) Dan Southworth- Revolution Ron Yuan- 24, WAR, Baby, Cradle 2 the Grave, Deadly Target (?), Olympus Has Fallen (?), Girl from the Naked Eye, Three Bullets, Red Dawn remake (?) Clayton J. Barber- Bourne Legacy, 24, Olympus Has Fallen Damon Poitier- Never Die Alone (shot by Michael Ealy in parking garage), Black Dynamite, Star Trek Gary J. Wayton- Olympus Has Fallen Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom- Star Trek, The Expendables, The Mechanik, Three Bullets Henry Kingi Sr- Original Cinemorgue pagePredator, etc. etc., Conflict of Interest, Predator 2, A Low Down Dirty Shame, Batman Returns, Scarface Troy Gilbert- 24, From Dusk Till Dawn, The Patriot Terry Richards- Raiders of the Lost Ark, Tomorrow Never Dies, Rambo III, Henry Kingi Jr.- 24, Star Trek, Expendables, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hot Boyz Mark Hicks- The Expendables, Gen-X Cops 2: Metal Mayhem (falls after losing his balance & after a fight with paul rudd), Terminator 3 Charles Ingram- Tears of the Sun, The Expendables, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra Kiante Elam- Rules of Engagement (plays one of the dead marine bodies; later reappears as one of the other marine soldiers who fires on the crowd), the other guys (sam jackson's stunt double) John Meier- Menno's Mind, 24, Eraser (elevator explosion), The Last Boy Scout(?), The Matrix Reloaded, We Were Soldiers, Blue Streak (?) Kane Hodder- Last Boy Scout(?) Sala Baker- LOTR, 24, Prison Break, The Last Ship, The Expendables Lewis Tan- Olympus Has Fallen Johnny Yang- Revolution Kevin Beard- Olympus Has Fallen, The Expendables Gene Labell- 24, Rapid Fire James Lew- Timecop, Three Bullets, Midnight Man, Escape from LA, Star Trek, Today You Die, Lethal Weapon 4, Ballistic, Boogie Boy, Ulterior Motives, L.A. Streetfighters, Flash Forward Jeff Imada- 24, Payback, Ulterior Motives, The Criminal Mind, Flash Forward, Blade (?), The Crow (?), They Live (?), Rambo: First Blood, Part 2 Gregory J. Barnett- 24, Hot Boyz, They Live(?), "Walker TX Ranger: Pilot", The Guardian (2006), Midnight Ride Norman Howell- 24, Predator Peter Kent- Raw Deal, Re-Animator, Smallville: Precipice episode (throat slit presumably by Anson Mount), stargate sg-1 (plays a character named Kintac and plays another character Bak'al who dies in another episode) Erik Rondell- Ghosts of Mars, 24, The Patriot (decapitated by cannonball), Blue Streak (?) Kenny Endoso- Blue Streak, Collateral, The Criminal Mind ACTORS/ACTRESSES: Michael Benyaer- Underworld, Robot Chicken, The Last Ship, 24, Postal Roger R. Cross- 24, Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever, Interceptor Force 2, Fringe, Chuck, Day the Earth Stood Still, Stargate SG-1 (mentioned), X-Files (1995 episode; presumably) Conor O'Farrell- Revolution, 24, Adonis Maropis- Chuck, Scorpion King, 24, Hidalgo- shot by Silas Carson Silas Carson- Star Wars 1 & 3, Hidalgo Mike Nelson- Final Justice episode (Goosio) Kevin Murphy Trace Beaulieu Bill Corbett C. Thomas Howell- Revolution Yorgo Constantine- 24, Live Free or Die Hard, Fast Five James Morrison- The One, 24, Wilderness Survival for Girls, Seeds of Destruction Endre Hules- 24 (twice) Greg Ellis- POTC 4, Titanic, The Confession, 24, Star Trek (2009) Terry Chen- Befriend and Betray (shot by Byron Mann), Chronicles of Riddick, A Dangerous Man, Liberty Stands Still (Shot by wesley snipes) Pasha Lyhnikoff- Star Trek Will Farrell (move cinemorgue page over here) Tom Hanks, Charlize Theron, John Goodman & Bryan Cranston in Movie: The Movie Jimmy Kimmel skit Benito Martinez- Mandrake Noel Guigliemi- Cinemorgue original page deaths, Angel, X-Files, the Barrio Murders, CSI Category:Blog posts